Selecting a Wild Heart
by the5SOS-YAfangirl
Summary: The crowned Princes of Illéa are finally 19. When their Selection finally arrives, it promises to be one for the histories. Prince Jonathan is quiet and prefers observation before action; Prince Christian however lives for the party and freedom from his duties. Neither one knows just who will be King. Will the 45 Selected girls calm their wild hearts? *No Maxon/America! Only OCs*
1. Intros: The Princes and Bailey

_...Tonight we'll dance_  
><em>I'll be yours and you'll be mine<em>  
><em>We won't look back,<em>  
><em>Take my hand and we will shine...<em>

_...Stay here, my dear,_  
><em>Feels like I've been standing right here for years<em>  
><em>My mind's beat up<em>  
><em>Tell me that you feel this, and I won't give up<em>  
><em>I won't give up...<em>

_...And I know it's late, I know it's cold_  
><em>But come right here, I swear I'll never let you go<em>  
><em>The way you move—it's wonderful<em>  
><em>Let's do it now, 'cause one day we'll both be old...<em>

_...She needs a wild heart_  
><em>I got a wild heart...<em>

**~ The Vamps,** "Wild Heart"

.o0*0o.

Prince Jonathan Illéa watched with a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes as his brother tried to seduce one of the maids. The poor girl was blushing incredibly hard and kept trying to politely refuse Christian. Whenever she would get a few steps away he would slide right back to her. Jonathan let this go on for a few more minutes before swaggering towards Christian and physically holding him from advancing any further. "Now Chris, is that any way to treat the girls who wash your dirty underwear?" The two boys looked at each other than busted into laughter. It was a long standing joke between the two.

The joke had begun when both were our and their maid Eliza constantly condemned them for tipping over maid's carts, stealing pastries from the kitchen staff, and so much more. Everytime they were caught she would give them a rump on their behind and mutter after them, "Is that any way to treat the girls who wash your dirty underwear?" For a while they had always responded to Eliza who was like a mother to them. They would laugh and shout "Yes!" or fling a pair of underwear at her. Then when they were both 8, Eliza had died of a cardiac arrest. For many years afterward it just wasn't the same to say those words. Then not even a year later their biological mother Queen Cressida died giving birth to their second sister.

Queen Rosalie had replaced the missing motherly figure from that point on. Over time she had healed the hole in their hearts from losing Eliza and their mother. Then when she named her first daughter Scarlet in honor of their mother, Rosalie was officially enough in their eyes to take the place. She was only their step-mother but she treated Jonathan and Christian like they were her own. She had cared for them whenever one had broken his arm, then again whenever he was running a fever. She had even taught the two how to make a gingerbread house during her first pregnancy.

Christian slapped Jonathan across the back and brought him out of his spiralling hole. "Your damn skippy it is."

"Is that any kind of language to use around here Chris? You know how Rosalie doesn't like it when you cuss near Mia's room. She claims that Mia picks that foulness up and uses it." Jonathan playfully rolled his eyes at his younger sister Princess Addison. From the first glance at her you would think that she was Cressida reincarnated. A closer look at her showed small differences their father had given to his first daughter. She had Cressida's chestnut hair and startling green eyes but had King Andrew's celestial nose and round checks. She also had their father's loud and friendly personality.

Addison sashayed over to them and slapped both of their right hands. She gave them a steely look before softening. Jonathan leaned in and gave her a hug. Who knew what was going on in her fifteen year old brain? Soon Addison would be promised to an allying country for marriage with no say whatsoever. She would just have to smile and agree. "Look at our little Addijay. Soon you'll grow up, maybe grow out a little, and and move away."

She let out a noise of annoyance at Chris's usual joke about her body but gave him a hug too. "I'm scared too big brother." She leaned back and gave them a small smile. "Both of you have to grow up next week though. I'm not the one having a Selection." The little smirk on her face was all they saw before she was running down the hallway. Chris let out the whine of a puppy. In a week he would have to pick one girl to settle down with. After the Selection he would no longer be allowed to party and have fun.

Jonathan however was excited to finally be able to go through his Selection. There were going to be an extra ten girls chosen to accommodate the fraternal brothers. He knew somewhere in his heart that one would be the right girl for him. Soft spoken, well educated, maybe she would have a sense of humor. He couldn't wait to meet his dream girl.

.o0*0o.

Bailey made her way down the circle staircase in The Tammin Girl's Finishing Academy library. No matter what, she knew deep in her heart that she had to be Selected for the upcoming double Selection. There would be no other way that she would be allowed to leave this province and travel. And then her father would make her marry some obnoxious Two and be a trophy wife for her entire life. That was something she couldn't help but despise.

So here she was, floating through the hoards of giggling school girls to the driveway. In her hand was a thick creamy envelope pre addressed to the Illéan Palace containing her form.

_Name: Bailey Leighton Byrd_

_Caste: Two_

_Province: Tammins_

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: Model, student_

_Birthday: March 17_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Height: 5'8"_

_Weight: 128 lbs_

_Highest level of school completed: Grade 11 at Tammin Girl's Finishing School_

_Interests: Modeling, reading, writing, fashion design, sculpting, painting_

_Medical Problems if any: Anemia_

_Languages Spoken: English, some Spanish_

There were some parts of the form she was embarrassed of but hopefully her father's last name would get her a spot. Then she could fight for the heart of either Prince Christian or Prince Jonathan. And oh how she wanted to get to meet Prince Christian. He was always confident and he had a unreal beauty to him on the _Report_ that she quietly watched every week. His voice was deep but didn't sound too deep. His actions and the way he moved were always so fluid and controlled. It made her fingers itch to draw his deep hazel eyes.

She also wanted to meet Prince Jonathan but only because he seemed like he could be a friend. He could help her in this competition by talking to his brother. Prince Jonathan could even introduce her to other countries if he allowed it. Maybe he would. He seemed nice on TV anyway.

Bailey moved out of the car she didn't even really remember getting into and walked towards the chance of a lifetime. Here she would be taking a photo and dropping off her ticket to a life of a One. She smiled whenever the man told her too. Bailey even gave him a little something extra to look at it and make sure it was just right. Then she left the admission's office and took in a deep breath. She had to be Selected.

.o0*0o.

**Hi! So this is the author speaking- er, typing. This story was inspired by a silly thought I had and it took** _shadeslayerprincess111_**'s Selection fic to make me want to write this. I hope you like it enough to submit a character! Form is on my profile and all you have to do is submit it to me via PM. I am taking the first 45 girls and I want them to be diverse. Do not make them just nice or mean. Give me all kinds of crazy characters!**

**Another thing, guests are allowed to submit. You may leave them in a review. You won't get the chance to see a sneak peek of them if they are chosen to be highlighted as a main character though.**

**Now, review please and tell me if I should continue! Coconut pies and Thanksgiving turkeys! Mention that in a review if you do because I wonder how many people actually read these A/Ns. **


	2. Intros: Amanda

"Hey Mom, the Pina Colada cupcakes are out of the oven and cooling. Is it okay if I go and take a break? I have some homework I need to catch up on," Amanda Warner quietly asked her mom. It was six a.m. and her mother was tallying up some numbers from the previous day. She shaked her head and Amanda bounced out of the office. Some considered it a bad habit to procrastinate homework but it was part of her daily routine.

She would wake up everyday at five a.m. and come down to the bakery in her pajamas to start some batches of cupcakes in the oven. After the last batch is pulled out and put in the fridge to cool, she would run upstairs and change into her school's uniform. If she had enough time, Amanda would down something more exciting to her blonde hair than putting it into a bun. Next she would grab her book bag and kiss her mom good-bye before running to catch her school bus. Only once she was on the bus did she start on the previous day's homework. That meant basically very little since she usually was able to finish in class.

Following her boring daily routine, she quickly got out of the shorts and tank top pajamas and into the prim plaid skirt and navy blazer. Glancing at the clock Amanda noticed she had about ten spare minutes before she had to run to the bus stop. Seeing that her curly hair was feeling frizzy, she decided that it was better to just leave it in a bun. Amanda let out a sigh and figured she might as well leave for the bus now. Maybe she could walk today instead of sprinting.

Her judgement was right and she made it at the right time. She let out a small smile to the driver and made her way to the back where Tyler was bouncing up and down. "Eeep! Amanda! Do you know what is approaching us in about a week?!" Amanda laughed and sat next to her best friend. Her light brown hair was french braided back into an artsy plait. Her hazel were beaming with excitement and Amanda let out a little giggle at Tyler's energy. Who was this bubbly this early?

"What Tyler? What is this week? Could it possibly the upcoming double Selection?" she asked with fake disbelief. Tyler punched Amanda in the arm but still kept moving.

"Of course it is Manda Panda! If I get a form in the mail you know I am so going to submit! Can you even imagine what being Selected could mean?" Amanda shook her head while pulling out a granola bar to eat. It was times like these that Tyler's words stung Amanda. She always made it seem like Amanda had no life and all she did was bake. When she looked over at her best friend to see a look of slight disgust at her granola bar, Amanda huffed and ate it anyway. Why did she stay friends with Tyler? Sometimes it seemed like Tyler only wanted Amanda so she could rant to her or so she could talk about her little fantasies of being a princess or a Two.

The two girls were quiet after that, not really talking.

After school that day Amanda got her form in the mail. It was on thick, heavy paper and bore the official seal of Illéa. She was going to throw the form away but in her mind the scene with Tyler played over and over again from this morning. Screw it, Amanda thought. Tyler thought she wasn't going to apply so why not? There was a slim chance she would be chosen anyway.

_Name: Amanda Nicole Warner_

_Caste: Three_

_Province: Belcourt_

_Age: 16_

_Occupation: Baker, student_

_Birthday: November 8_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Blue-Gray_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Weight: 136 lbs_

_Highest level of school completed: Grade 10 at Trinity Academy_

_Interests: Baking, cooking, histories, gardening, decorating_

_Medical Problems if any: None_

_Languages Spoken: English, French, Italian_

Satisfied with her answers, Amanda vowed to go submit her form after she made more pistachio macarons. There was a large wedding coming up and they were ordering one thousand pistachio, tangerine, and raspberry macarons. It was taking all they had for her and her mother to make them and still make pastries for the storefront. So when she went into the kitchen and saw a familiar head of blond hair, Amanda almost dropped the almond flour. She instead shakily put it on a clear space and ran up to hug Aaron. He had been gone for three years to serve in the military.

"I've missed you! Don't ever leave again!" Amanda pulled her brother in for another hug after she finished yelling. He laughed and returned her embrace. It didn't last for nearly as long as she needed it to.

"Sorry little sister but I have to leave again in two weeks. With the Selection coming up, the royal family allowed some of us who have been in service longer than others to come home before they need extra security in the palace." Amanda huffed but nodded her head. This made sense. From what she knew, King Andrew and Queen Rosalie were said to be incredibly kind and compassionate. She closed her eyes and counted to three silently in her mind. When she got there Aaron wouldn't be here. It would just be a fragment of her imagination. One, two, three. She opened her eyes and saw he was still standing there. Amanda nodded once and went to pick up the bag of almond flour. Despite the sadness she felt from knowing Aaron wouldn't be here for long, she still had to make 150 macarons tonight.

She was measuring out the flour when she felt someone crack something on her head. It came down her scalp and dripped off of her brow. She saw clearish and yellow liquid and knew that this was an attempt to make her happy. Before he knew what had happened, Amanda spinned around and blew a handful of flour onto her brother. He jerked back and reached around for something to fire back. Amanda laughed as she ran around the island in the middle of the kitchen. Aaron was about to projectile something when Mom came in the room. Here face visibly paled.

"Stop this now! Amanda, you know that we need to prepare those macarons now! Why are you joking around? And Aaron, we need you to either help or for you to get out of the kitchen! Now!"

Aaron lowered his arm and nodded as well as Amanda. Whenever there mother left however, he threw it at Amanda's back.

"Jerk!" she yelled back at him as she mixed in the sugar.

.o0*0o.

**So what does everybody think of Amanda? Tyler? Aaron? Let me know this instant!**

**Special thanks to **shadeslayerprincess111** and **Perksofbeingminho** for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**Thanks to** Looking For A Silver Lining **for submitting an awesome character!**

**Review and submit! NOW! Platypus doing the hula.**


	3. Intros: Cecily and Georgia

If you had told Cecily Marion she was eligible to enter the upcoming Selection, she would have laughed in your face. Then she would look at you funny, and laugh again. Yet here she was with the form in her hand and the inviting letter.

_Our dearest sons Prince Christian and Prince Jonathan have recently come of age..._

She shook her wild and unruly red curls at the paper. She would enter this competition but not for one of those two stuck-up jerkwads. She wanted to become an Elite and then she could drop out. But if one of the Princes fell in love with her, all the better. She honestly could care less though. It was the idea of beating all the other girls in Atlin for the spot and then being draped, covered, dripping in jewels and extravagance.

Cecily let out a huff and shoved the envelope in her backpack. She had to go to work for another family of insufferable Twos. They were hosting a party to celebrate their daughter being eligible and Cecily had been hired on at last minute as another waitress/maid.

When she reached the help entrance at the back, Cecily looked around and noted all of the attractive Sixes who were also working this she would be able to find another makeout partner. That was all her past "boyfriends" had ever been. The Sixes used her as a way to forget a stressful previous night and any other caste above her used Cecily to calm certain urges. The guys normally ditched Cecily though whenever she would bite or kick them for trying to use her for illegal intercourse. No matter how trashy she was, Cecily would not be an Eight.

As she tied the stupid little white apron thingy around her waist, one of the cooks came by and gave Cecily a playful slap on her butt. She in turn punched him in his bicep. "I'm a lady, I am!" She told him with a terrible accent she had recently heard on a movie. It was followed by a series of flirty smiles and sneaky glances throughout the entire party. Then towards the end, the guy couldn't hold it anymore. While Cecily was yelling at a party guest for requesting more champagne he came closer to her and gently tugged on her arms. She jerked away from him and ran back to the cowering women. Cecily may be only 5'4" and barely tipping 100 lbs, but she had an attitude the size of an ocean. There would be no way the woman got off easy.

"Do you honestly think that you can demand things of me just because you have money? Well let me tell you something! I'm real! I'm not afraid to break your fake nose! Let's fight now!" She was just starting to untie the apron and pull out her (fake) diamond earrings when someone stopped her. Then a strong hand was pulling her away, outside this time. He was furious and Cecily somehow knew that this was her boss. The man said nothing but when he handed her a paper envelope and pointed for the gates, Cecily understood just as well. She had been fired again.

Cecily started to pretend to be leaving until the man went back inside. Before security could catch her, Cecily ran back to the kitchen and grabbed her backpack. She nextly stepped into a closet and put her jeans back on. Up over her head went the stupid black dress uniform which Cecily hurriedly stuffed in the backpack. She grabbed a hoodie out from under the crumpled black mess and zipped it up over her cream camisole. It was when a janitor open the closet and noticed her did she really appreciate the ratty sneakers on her feet. She shoved the man back and made her foxy escape out of the back door.

At the bus stop she let out her laugh which turned into her snorting. This was the third time this week that Cecily had been fired from a party. Maybe she should just give up on being a maid and embrace the nightclub dancing gig as much as she could. _Who knew? Not me for sure,_ she thought stupidly, still high on adrenaline.

The bus pulled up in front of her and she quickly got on. She started rooting around for the fare when a creamy corner peaked up at her. A smile broke out on her lips as she grabbed a few quarters and tossed them in the jar. "Don't have a pen do ya?" she asked of the bus driver. He rolled his eyes at her but passed one anyway. Cecily gave a smirk and moved to a seat in the middle. Once sitting, she pulled out the form and began filling it out.

.o0*0o.

Georgia Farrow was sipping iced tea poolside when a maid came rushing from inside. "Lady Virginia has requested you in the Lady's Room immediately madam. She told me to inform you that it came." Upon the maids news the iced tea went down and Georgia's sunglasses came off. Her breath slightly hitched and she stood while grabbing the maid's hands. 'It' could mean only one thing and that was her Selection form. The bored look it the eyes of the other woman discouraged her a bit. What if her mother only wanted to see Georgia to let her know that she would be leaving for yet another modelling job?

When the maid looked around Georgia realized she had just been standing there. Suddenly she had to pee really badly from all of her nerves. "Is it my form Dorota?" The shorter than her woman gave a small smile and a shake of her head. Georgia squeezed her hands before releasing them to do a happy dance. A few awkward dance moves later she was running into the room with her mother in it. "Is it true mère? Am I allowed to enter?" Her mother's blond bob moved just slightly vertically and Georgia started jumping around squealing.

"I'm going to be a princess mère! Can you believe it?" She gave her mother a hug than snatched the paper and a pen. She started hungrily filling out the blanks.

_Name: Georgia Grace Farrow_

_Caste: Two_

_Province: Fenneley_

_Age: 19_

_Occupation: Student_

_Birthday: June 16_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Height: 5'6"_

_Weight: 106 lbs_

_Highest level of school completed: Grade 12 at Madame Girl's Institution of Higher Learning_

_Interests: friendships, talking, shopping, clothes and makeup, singing, acting, friendships, and some tennis_

_Medical Problems if any: None_

_Languages Spoken: English, French,_

When she was convinced her form was perfect Georgia kissed it in the middle for luck. That was all she would need. The hardest part is getting Selected she remembered a girl saying on a film she watched in Illèan History junior year. Now all she had to do was get a photo taken and to drop off her form. Then it would be a week of waiting anxiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! It's the author again! I just want to say something before the thanks.<strong>

_**1. Guest submissions are :**_

_**-****Hereby allowing me to ****change any aspect of the character I wish to in any way including but not limited to name, age, province, caste, etc., etc.**_

_**-The girls submitted by a guest are more likely to be chopped quicker than all of the ones submitted by FF . net members.**_

**Now onto thanks! For submitting characters I owe thanks to **shadeslayerprincess111, mnbvcxz-x, Artemis' hunters, WiseGirlOnFire, Miss Amelia Young, zanzibaby, PercyandTris, dauntless4ever13, Perksofbeingminho, **and** Fairy not princess**.**

**For reviewing: **Looking For A Silver Lining, shadeslayerprincess111, Perksofbeingminho, Artemis' hunters, Guest, mnbvcxz-x,** and **4Love4Love4.

**For following:** zanzibaby, Artemis' hunters, **and** WiseGirlOnFire.

**And to **zanzibaby** for being the only new favorite since chapter 2!**

**Keep submitting and reviewing! Xoxo**

**P.S. Does anybody else pee when they get nervous or is it just me?**


	4. Intros: Luna and Brynn

Luna Holland was pacing back and forth as she read the letter again. It wasn't that she didn't comprehend what the piece of writing was stating. It was that she just wasn't sure on whether or not she should enter the Selection. It was the competition of a lifetime but did she really need to enter? Her life her at the fashion annex was incredible, and her spring collection had just been showcased in the national magazine. It had stated that she was an up and coming designer to look out for. It was exactly the thing she wanted but now looking back, it seemed too easy. She had some connections to famous models who agreed to model it for her at a discounted rate. Then all it took was charming a photographer into doing the shoot, having the models "accidentally" leave some of the photos behind at a magazine's central office, and finally for the call to come.

Now she felt more butterflies in her stomach reading the official letter than she had reading the article about her clothes. On the _Report_ every Friday night the Princes seemed absolutely dreamy. But what if she entered and was chosen, then at the palace she met them and both were total douchebags? It was times like these that made Luna sick with nerves. She wanted to enter but it was just so damn scary to think about becoming a Princess of Illéa. Princesses Addison, Hilary, Scarlet, and Mia always made it seem so easy. They were graceful, absolutely gorgeous, and Luna was just Luna.

An animal sound escaped her throat and Luna buried her face into her hands. It was completely frustrating to think about! Why couldn't she be more regal? They were just so perfect and here she was nervously bouncing from foot to foot in her worn down cowboy boots. She looked at the artsy clock above her worktable. It was 11:10 a.m. If somebody walked in the door within the next minute, she would enter the Selection. It was simple. She closed her eyes and began to count. _1 Illéa, 2 _Illéa_, 3 _Illéa_, 4 _Illéa_, 5 _Illéa_, 6 _Illéa_... _

On 38 Illéa, somebody did walk through the door. It was her younger brother Kevin with a glass container and a bottle of water. She let out a shaky breath and smiled at him. "Hey Kev. What are you doing here?" Kevin gave her a side look but decided to ignore her stupidity. "I have your lunch Luna, like I do every other day of the week." Luna mentally face palmed herself. How could she forget that he always brought her lunch during his free hour at school? It was a ritual between the two of them. Ever since she quit going to a private school and began homeschooling to pursue fashion, he would bring something to eat and drink to her.

She saw him give the letter in her hands a questioning glance and Luna hurriedly threw it on a nearby table. She was the only person in the building right now while all of the other seamstresses went out to lunch. It killed her but Luna tried to lie to Kevin about it being just another silly sketch of hers. He immediately shoved the food and water into her hands then proceeded to pick up the page to read it. She pulled off her purple glasses and started to wipe off imaginary fingerprints with her shirt as he did so.

His face darkened as soon as he realized she was lying about the Selection information. Her mother had talked to Luna after the weekly _Report _last week before vocally begging her to enter if she got the chance. She had meekly shook her head yes since everybody was looking at her in their family's den, but now with the chance in her hands she didn't want to follow through. Kevin gently pushed Luna out from in front of the actual application and picked up one of her sketching pencils. It took Luna approximately 9 seconds for her to realize that Kevin was filling out her information for her. She let out a squeak before unsuccessfully pushing his towering 5'9" frame away. His surprise was her greatest asset because it gave just enough time to pull the form out of his grasp. Her eyes looked at all of the form in one glance. He hadn't gotten far.

_Name: Luna Alaska Holland_

_Caste: Three_

_Province: Waverley_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: March 12_

_Occupation: Fashion Designer, Seamstress_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Height: _

_Weight: _

_Highest level of school completed: _

_Interests: _

_Medical Problems if any: _

_Languages Spoken: _

While she had been reading that, his arms encircled her body and grabbed the form. She started wiggling and kicking her feet in a futile effort. He set Luna down on a chair and held the form way above her head. Luna let out an annoyed groan and hung her head. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of her jumping up for it. "Kev, please. I don't want to enter." He raised his chin at her. "Luna, you promised Mom. Plus, you know that we are behind in the house payments." She let out a little noise at the news of the house payments. Mom hadn't told her that. That had to be why becoming one of the Selected was so important to Mom. It was common knowledge that they were payed largely to be there.

Luna dared a peek from underneath her hair and Kevin knew from her eyes that he had her beat. She would enter. Luna stood all 5'4" of her body up and grabbed the abandoned pencil. "Well don't look so smug Kev. Give me the form."

.o0*0o.

Brynn Wilde was smiling at the dusty books stacking up on the librarian's desk. Nobody but her mother understood just what was so appealing about working around old and new books all day. It was the library where her mother worked that had been the center of Brynn's childhood. Now here she was, 17 years old, learning the trade that she had witnessed all of her life. It was a busy yet relaxing job to catalog all of these works for hours Monday-Thursday. At the moment it was late afternoon and almost closing time. In about ten minutes she would be shooing the college students outside and start turning off computers or cleaning the large windows.

Taking a break from typing up the information on a new series the library had just bought, Brynn put her black hair into a bun with a pencil through it. It was so cliche of her, ut Brynn honestly adored the easiness of the hairstyle. She grabbed another drink of her fruity tea and began typing more information into the program about _Shatter Me _by Tareheh Mafi. It was a trilogy about a girl with the power to kill people with her touch. It sounded stupid but Brynn had started it yesterday afternoon and was currently half-way through the third book. "Brynn honey, I need you to go shoo away the students. It's five already." Brynn gave her mother a bright smile and got up from her area. She was halfway around when she spotted the other LIT, Librarian-In-Training, Luke was already doing the job.

Brynn's heart quietly melted as she went to help him. Luke was gorgeous, that was no lie. He had dark hair like her with sea foam green eyes. His body was muscular without being too bodybuilder, he was taller than her, and oh boy did he know how to wear those jeans. When they met at neighboring tables, Luke gave Brynn a mega-watt smile that made her heart explode. She gave him a timid one in reply and continued doing the task at hand. When they were finally done, the two went to the cart of returned books that needed to be shelved. The books were mainly informational ones which was a given. It was a Friday and the library had extended hours all week to accommodate the college finals going on. However, they were closing on normal time on the Friday for the _Report _tonight. It was finally the night that they announced who the Selected were.

Brynn gave a silly smile at the thought. She had entered a week ago for the fun of it. She had a very slim chance of being chosen, however the Princes were choosing an extra 10 girls. Maybe she was lucky enough to be picked as one of the extras. As Brynn finished up the bottom row of books, she found one that was simply too high on a shelf for her to reach. As she struggled on her tiptoes to reach it, a strong arm looped around and put it up for her. She let out a shaky breath and turned to thank Luke. His eyes spoke the laughter he was suppressing. "Thanks Luke. I really am so, so grateful for you. It really isn't fair that some of these shelves are ten feet tall."

One of his awkward laughs came out and he was slightly blushing. "Um Brynn, would you like to maybe go get some coffee after work tonight?" She smiled at his shyness and muttered some kind of agreement. She had been waiting months for Luke to ask her out! Now she finally had the chance and it made her heart pitter-patter even more so than from his smile.

So when she had finally finished, Brynn bundled herself in her uber-comfortable red winter coat. It was technically spring time here in Kent but the stubborn winter winds still blew outside. She made sure to pick up her bag full of schoolwork and followed Luke outside and to a local cafe. It was about a fifteen minute walk from their workplace. By the time the duo made it inside, their noses were pink. Brynn was still laughing from a joke that Luke had told her when they stepped up to the counter and she ordered a peppermint hot chocolate. It was done in a short period of time and they found a small table in a corner that faced both a TV and the park adjacent to the cafe. Brynn sipped her drink as they talked for what seemed hours. By the time she looked around, Brynn noticed that it was dark and the _Report _was halfway done. It was time for the Selected to be announced. Everybody in the store went quiet as the King stepped forward to announce the names.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the second to last introduction chapter. As promised to the authors, here is the list of <strong>_SUPPORTING_** girls as I type this chapter.**

**-Bailey Byrd**

**-Georgia Farrow**

**-Cecily Marion**

**-Arya Newthorne**

**-Annaliza Noel**

**-Piper Wimberton**

**-Elaine Wong**

**Any of these girls can be eliminated, upgraded to main character, or downgraded to just a name. They may also get a POV here and there but not every other chapter.**

**Review review review please!**

**Thanks go to:**

**-For reviewing: **WiseGirlOnFire, zanzibaby, shadeslayerprincess111, Artemis' hunters, mnbvcxz-xx, Fairy not princess, Guest, **and** Mac.

**-For following:** Max merica, Miss Amelia Young, Pats Mellark Schreave, frozen13, **and **kickbuttgirl13.

**-For favoriting:** Max merica, Pats Mellark Schreave, frozen13, **and **kickbuttgirl13.

**Remember to keep submitting! The Main/Supporting/Name-Only character lists will change!**


	5. Intros: The Royal Family and Bethany

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Prince Christian and Prince Jonathan!" The sound clip of applause played as the twin princes made their way to their seats. Both were giving the cameras full smiles; if one looked closer they could notice how Jonathan's was slightly crooked on the left side. This had been something neither one had noticed until Addison had pointed it out last year. Speaking of, Christian watched as the rest of their royal siblings filed into seats behind them. In total, King Andrew had 8 children. Four boys and four girls, with more on the way. They were the eldest of all, followed by Addison, William, Hilary, Scarlet, Ethan, and lastly little Mia. Scarlet, Ethan, and Mia were all only half-siblings to the other five princes and princesses. When they were younger it used to bother Christian how those three shared the same dad as him yet not the same mother.

Over time he began to accept that they were just as much of his siblings as Addy, Will, and Hilary. It was times when he saw the flash of bright blue eyes or a flip of blonde hair that it stung him. They were reminders of how no matter what he wanted to think, they would always be more of their mother than their father. And in Queen Rosalie arrived. Her belly was barely swollen but Christian knew that she would be announcing tonight to the nation that they were expecting another royal baby. King Andrew had informed him and Jonathan last night. "This would be an ideal time to inform the nation. A baby always quiets the rebels for at least a little bit. And truthfully, do you want them attacking the palace while all of those girls are here for the Selection?"

Christian subtly rubbed his sore left arm. He may or may not have made a joke about the rebels helping them choose the girls to keep before Jonathan punched him. He was taking this competition so seriously! Why couldn't see that this would be so easy to pick the right girl? There was 45 girls coming in a week to fall in love with them, not to strategize an impending war.

When he jumped out of his thoughts was when the emcee came up to a podium with a giant stack of names. In that stack were the names and information on the 45 girls. In slow motion he watched the final list come to the top of the pile. His stomach got fluttery. Now Christian understood why Jonathan was freaking out so much. He was going to have to marry one of these girls, impregnate her if the advisors have their way, grow old with her. Hell, he may even have to rule Illéa with her!

"In my hands are the names of 45 girls from all across Illéa who will compete for the hearts of our beloved Princes Christian and Jonathan. Since this is more than our traditional 35, the additional 10 will be announced after we go through all of the provinces. So let us begin!

Starting with our capitol of Angeles, the first girl Selected is Miss Jillian Cadina! She is 16 and a horse breeder." Christian studied the photo provided. Jillian was definitely cute, but also in a weird way reminded him of Addison. She had the same eyes and, if her photo was any indication, the same personality. The rest of her looked quirky cute and Christian figured she might be fun to date.

"Chosen from the beautiful province of Allens is Miss Clarissa Hathaway! You might have seen the sixteen year old dancer and singer on your television screen recently."

On and on the introductions continued. Christian smiled at some of the girls while others he decided to give to Jonathan. Majority of the competition came from either the second caste or the fourth. There were some Fives and Threes as well, but not as many. It was interesting, he thought, how little the amount of daughters of politicians and advisors were on the list after all 45 were announced. There should have been more after the dust was settled.

.o0*0o.

"Next up is number 0921 please." Bethany got up from her spot among the other girls and went towards the ominous door. It was her third year auditioning for a spot on the Illéan Ballet Company. She had been cut the first year in the final round and was given a background spot last year. Now she was determined to win the role of Aurora in _The Sleeping Beauty_. She had been training non stop after the last season ended. Everyday she was in her dance studio for six-seven hours. Very seldom did she ever stop practicing. After a hard decision, she had even missed her grandmother's funeral to meet with one of the best ballet teachers in the nation. Her mother was still distant with Bethany after that, but her grandfather had hugged her and comforted her while she cried. He said he understood that she had to do it.

Before she had left that day, her Opa had given her hand a squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. "Remember on opening night, when you are the star of the show, that your Oma is smiling down upon you. She knew that one day you will be a prima ballerina, the best in the world."

That memory gave Bethany the nerve to open the door and face the judges. She glided towards the mark in the center of the room where she would begin her solo dance. After a breath, she gave a nod to the music man in the corner. A soft melody started to play and she danced. Bethany poured all of her heart into the dance. She lept, did complicated foot sequences, and finished with her most graceful leg extension followed by a turn. When she looked up, the middle judge was looking at something an attendant had just brought into the room. Sensing Bethany's curious look, the woman placed the sheet of paper down and smiled. Her heart sped up as critique began.

It was all useful advice on turns and other bits Bethany knew she had messed up on. Finally the last one was done and it was time for either acceptance or denial. "Miss Ikea, you have improved vastly from last year. That being said, we are incredibly sorry to deny you a spot in the company." Tears bit at the back of her eyes and Bethany's chin slightly quivered. What had she done wrong on? They had said she was better than last year!

"Madame, may I please ask why I am denied?" The elder woman laughed and gave her a warm look. "My dear girl, we cannot give a spot to somebody who will not even be in Carolina to rehearse!"

Bethany scrunched up her eyebrows and turned her head at the judge's panel. "What do you mean? I have no other commitments that would keep me in Midston." This lead to the other judges to join in on laughter. One of them gave Bethany a look of pride. "While you were here tonight, the _Illéan Report _came on. Darling, you are one of the Selected! You cannot be here at rehearsals as well as competing in Angeles!" She collapsed on the floor and started crying. Bethany had only entered the contest on a whim to please her mother. How was she Selected? She wanted to just do ballet, not sit around a golden cage all day! One of the judges came around the table and pulled her into their arms.

"Bethany dear, if you are eliminated at any point, we will happily take you. But we want you to go into the Selection representing the Illéan Ballet Company. This is a opportunity rarer than a spot in this dance troupe." She looked up and wiped some tears off of her face, taking with it black eye makeup. Great. On top of crying in a judges arms, she had melting panda eyes. She managed to thank them and left the room. Other finalists were looking at her differently as she grabbed her bag and left the building. They no doubt had already heard that she was Selected. Outside the studio, the rain stopped and the sun came out. On the way to her car, she spotted a rainbow. This _was_ a great opportunity. She just needed to give it a chance to flower.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi-dee-do! How are y'all? I have been busy and it took me forever to get a chance to write! But here is chapter five!<strong>

**Important: Face links for the royal family and the Selected are on my profile!**

**Also, It is time for the main characters to be announced! They are-**

***Amanda Warner**

***Amora Vericiano**

***Bethany Ikea**

***Brynn Wilde**

***Jillian Cadina**

***Luna Holland**

***Marissa South**

***Pandora Tomlin**

**Congrats if your OC was chosen! All were really good but I will be mainly be doing POVs from these girls.**

_I AM STILL ACCEPTING CHARACTERS!_

**Some chapters will be updated today with different formatting. Nothing is being rewritten so don't worry about missing something!**

**Thanks to **Fairy not princess** and **Parisismydream** for favoriting; for following- **Demigod-Gallagher-Selected, Fairy not princess, Jurassicjess,** and **Parisismydream**; for reviewing- **4Love4Love4, Artemis' hunters, WiseGirlOnFire, shadeslayerprincess111, A Fan, Perksofbeingminho, zanzibaby, Parisismydream, Fairy not princess, frozen13,** and** mnbvcxz-xx.**_  
><em>**

**Thanks for reading loves! Review please and keep calm because The Heir.**


	6. Preparations: The Royal Family

The palace at this time last year was quiet, the only noise that of the help. Now it was March and there was triple the amount of maids running around, all frantic to begin designing the dresses for the incoming guests. Carpenters were going through rooms to check electricity circuits and to make sure that all 60 guest rooms were equal in size. Accompanying them were interior designers that made sure each room was equal in luxury. All of the overflow staff was helping out. And as Addison sat by her personal vanity, she heard from her head maid Miranda about how they acted. Miranda told the young princess that many of the staff were all sixes, yet some were secretly lower or above that caste. It seemed that everybody was trying to get a well-paying job at the Palace in time for the Selection. But then again, the girl though, we _are_ always hiring new maids and cooks. So maybe it wasn't useless to stand outside the kitchen doors.

"Miss Addison, would you like your hair up or down today?" Addison blinked in the mirror as she watched her maid watch her. Absentmindedly, she agreed to a braided crown. She had more important things to worry about at the moment. It was one of the last few days she would have as the most important girl in her brothers's lives. Forever it had been Jonathan, Christian, and Addison. They were inseparable despite the four year age gap between her and them. Now she would be taking a back burner as they went off to find their wives. She was suddenly rocked by anger. They got to choose who their spouse was! She would be sold to the highest bidder by her father. Even though Addison had faith that her father wouldn't send her away with an abusive man, it still was completely unfair that she was being sent off to Spain, France, Swedenway, or Italy.

What 15 year old girl wanted to have to think about her future husband? Of course Addison had already met the four princes that she was being thrown around between. They were at most her brother's age and none were younger. Spain and Swedenway had been incredibly passive when she had met them while France was so dominating it seemed like she wasn't allowed to say more than her name. Italy had been in the middle and had been kind yet still stimulating. However, she still hadn't been intrigued by any of them!

When she looked back in the mirror, Addison saw that her hair was finished and Miranda was preparing a simple day dress for her to slip into. It was to the knees and looked to be made of chiffon, which she adored for it's easy movement. When Miranda beckoned her, Addison moved forward and removed her dressing robe that covered the satin slip she always wore. Into the light pink thing she went, and then Miranda was sipping it up for her. Addison moved around her room for a bit to get the feel of the dress. It was chiffon yet the lace collar semi annoyed her but it would have to do. She slipped into a pair of strappy white heels. Just because the only people who were allowed in the palace were either related to her, being payed, or in the middle of yet again another war council, did not mean that she could slack off in her style. Her feet carried her to the library after she had eaten breakfast privately in her suite. In there before her was her favorite brothers.

"Somebody call me shocked because I honestly had no idea either one of you even _knew_ where the library was." Jonathan rolled his eyes at her comment, but this seemed to stop whatever Christian had been ranting about to his twin. He gave her a stoic look before he went to a couch and started writing something. Seeing that neither one would be responding to her, Addison made her way to a shelf just for her. On it were all kinds of novels that only she ever read. She picked on up and went over to the bay window to enjoy the peace. It didn't even last three chapters.

"Jonathan, my man! What do you say we go grab a bottle of alcohol and celebrate our last week of freedom?" Addison rolled her eyes at Christian's antics. She may have put up with it for nearly sixteen years, but it was starting to rub her wrong. In exactly six days, 45 girls would be coming here for him and all he wanted to do was go party. She tried to ignore him and go back to her book that was from one of the hottest authors right now. It was killing her that she couldn't concentrate on it because of the noise.

When she gave up and put the book down, Addison lost her top at the sight before her. Currently her older brother was making obscene gestures while taking away folders with the Selected's information. When she saw him actually start to try and rip one of the folders, she got up. That wasn't cool. Jonathan was trying to prepare for his future and Christian wanted to party. She started fast walking to where they were arguing and stepped literally in between them. "Stop it! Christian, what do you think you are doing?" He looked at her like it was obvious. Her fingers itched to slap him across the ocean.

"Addi, I am trying to get Jonathan to loosen up and relax. It's not healthy for him to be stressing so much over some girls. So why don't you back up and go paint your nails or something?" This time, Addison slapped him instead of repressing it. It was quick and spontaneous, completely catching him off guard. The nerves in her palm tingled from the action but it didn't hurt really. His cheek however was turning a pink to rival her dress. Anybody who walked into the room right now would see the mark and know that she had hit the Crown Prince.

Jonathan looked at her steely expression and understood what would happen again if he allowed his siblings to continue this "talk." He shot Addison a look over Christian's should then grabbed the nearly identical bicep and pulled it out of the library. Out in the open, he saw how the help was shooting glances at the slap mark on Christian's cheek. He released a noise of frustration at how the damn Sixes were gawking at them. Jonathan had never judged them based on their caste like Christian had, but it was a stressful week and suddenly all of these small things were irritating to him.

Take for example, how Christian was screwing with the information on the Selected. Addison may not have seen it but Jonathan had noticed that Christian's hand had only the slightest of a tremble as he went to rip a folder. Then whenever she was talking to him, Jonathan saw he had frequently looked at the stack on a desk. These in particular did not annoy him. It was how Christian talked about the Selected, like they were nothing more than a group of animals that he could just pick one to keep. Did he not see how that they were human beings that were full of complex emotions?

"Jonathan, first off may I ask that you remove your hands off of me. It's cutting off my arms circulation." Jonathan looked down and saw that he had been squeezing harder on Christian's bicep. He reluctantly did as requested by his brother. "Thank you. Now before you yell, I have to admit that I am, if not more than you, nervous about the Selection coming up. Before you say all kinds of stupid phrases, know that if you say any form of "I told you so" that I will punch you in a place I know you don't want to be punched in." Jonathan smiled. Christian was back from his weird mind trip.

"So tell me Christian now that you're back, what was up with that act in front of Addi? You know that she would never in a million years judge you for being nervous." Christian shakily laughed at his question but didn't answer him. Instead he called over a servant and requested some English muffins for breakfast. He took Jonathan out into the gardens once their order had been placed. The two brothers walked in silence until their food came in a to-go bag.

They went to a bench that was hidden between hedges that they had found on an expedition years ago with their food. In their secret section, Christian began to talk between bites of food. "Do you remember when we were little and slept in the same room? There were glow in the dark stars and planets on the walls." Jonathan picked up the story where the twin had stopped to grab another bite. "Of course I do. We had matching pajamas with trains and airplanes on them. Every night before bed we had Eliza sing a lullabye to us." "She hated it!" They broke out in a laughter that was probably freaking out some gardeners who didn't know about this area.

"I'm nervous to admit that I am scared about the future," Christian finally admitted whenever they had finished the tale of being four again. It had ended with the day that Addison was born and they had both grasped her tiny hands for the first time. "Especially in front of Addison. She looks up to us, Jonny, and the fact that I am freaking out for the Selection means that I no longer can just breeze through life. I can't be her carefree brother anymore. Now I have to act like the Crown Prince of Illéa and accept that in a few years I may have to lead this country."

Jonathan nodded his head along as Christian spilled his heart out. "I understand brother. I really do."

Christian let out a forced laugh and turned his head in the soft grass to look at him. "How could you possibly understand brother?"

"I am your twin you know. That means I have every bit of the equal chance to become the ruler of Illéa. Father will be announcing who was born first once we announce who we have chosen as our wives. The future is uncertain Christian, but it is known that you may not have to rule the country. It could be me for all we know."

"Preach it Jonathan." Christian stopped for a second. They basked in the Angeles sunlight and silence around then. Out of nowhere, Christian continued. "You can be really profound, you know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwww. Sibling love! It is truly a beautiful thing whenever you aren't killing your own siblings. Now for important things.<strong>

**As answered to many reviews from the last chapter, **_JUST BECAUSE A CHARACTER IS CLASSIFIED AS MAIN, DOES NOT MEAN THEY WILL BE THE ONLY ONES THAT I CHOSE THE WINNER FROM. EVERYBODY IS EQUAL. SaWH IS BEING TOLD FROM THEIR POVs HOWEVER._

**So now for the recognitions. **

**Reviews- **4Love4Love4, zanzibaby, shadeslayerprincess111, Pookiecorn (**I love your username!**), Parisismydream, mnbvcxz-xx, Max merica, Miss Amelia Young, Artemis' hunters, **and** Perksofbeingminho**! Ten reviews is awesome! Thanks so much!**

**Follows- **D.K. Anderson, Pookiecorn, tapioca. acoipat, **and **selectionprincess59**! Thank you so much for reading my little story and following it!**

**Favorites- **D.K. Anderson, Pookiecorn, tapioca. acoipat, ****and ****selectionprincess59**! Thank you for adding SaWH to your favorites!**

**Also, I have two important announcements.**

**1. I will try to update every Sunday. I am incredibly busy though so I may miss some weekends. During the week I don't have time to write. So if I am doing something for a weekend, I probably won't update. Just so y'all know.**

**2. The close off for OCs is October 1st at 7 PM in my time zone. If you want to submit another one or if you haven't submitted yet, but now want to, PM me for the form! I want to start off the actual Selection and cannot sit around and wait for 13 entries. (That is the amount of open spaces I have left.)**

**Okay, that's all. Have a good Sunday and please review!**


	7. Preparations: Jillian

There was nothing more Jillian Cadina wanted to do than jump on a horse and gallop through the Allens hills. The wind would be rushing through her hair creating tangles. Sunshine would beat down upon her as if she was a slave of it. She would feel the beat of a horse moving through her thighs. Nothing in the world could ever bring her down. However, she was under house arrest in her mind ever since she was Selected. Her mother wouldn't let her leave for anything and barely let her outside to help tend their garden.

Jillian loved her mother to death but she was dying herself to go outside and do more than sit around with a cup of tea. She knew that it was important- no, required- to go through every step in the paperwork. But couldn't that wait a few hours while she rode her horse Pier? She figured it was worth a try to at least get to his stable across town. She went in her room and put on her riding boots, a pair of worn blue jeans, and then slipped a hoodie on over her t-shirt. The outfit might have been furtive had it not been freezing outside. Mostly everybody she had viewed from her bedroom window was walking around in outfits like her own. Depending on caste, there might have been a nicer coat or boots or even a scarf, mittens, or those weird earmuff things.

She shoved her hands into her jacket and hoped that George left his gloves up at the joint barn they shared with the Fishers. Then a realization hit Jillian. While she was at the barn, she would have to avoid Grover lest he see her. Things were still sour between them ever since they broke up over two years ago. He made sure that every chance he got he ruined her day at the barn. Grover would dump all of her prepared feed buckets out, leave Pier in the cold outside, and even one time told her father that she tried to break the law with him. As if! It was during his sabotages that Jillian appreciated the fact that she was still a virgin and had denied him two years ago.

Grover and her had been in a relationship for almost two years, mostly just make out sessions and cuddling whenever it was cold. Then one afternoon he had cornered her in the tack room. It made Jillian shudder just thinking about what happened next. Needless to say, he always thought she was cheating after that. It didn't take long for them to break things off.

Her brother Jason was the only one who knew what happened and that was because she had broken down one day in front of him. When she reached up to wipe her nose, Jillian realized that at some point she had started crying. She tried to forget about Grover but it was hard seeing him everyday at the barn while she worked. The place in question loomed up ahead of her and Jillian braced herself throughout the cold wind for longer. Whenever she got closer, the key was already in her hand and ready to be used. She seriously regretted not grabbing the super nice cashmere gloves her family gave her for being Selected.

The key was put to use in a few paces and opened to a semi-dark room that smelt of warmth and honey. She took a deep breath of it not wanting to forget the smell once she was shipped off to Angeles. This was her safe zone, the area no one could hurt her in. Except for the weather, which at that moment reached up and slapped any exposed skin. Jillian turned to close the door and simultaneously turned on the lights. It spread over the corners and illuminated the tiny mice that nested here. Her father hated the rodents yet Jillian snuck them food. Whenever she was gone, Jillian liked to think that they kept Pier company.

She shed her coat and laid it upon a wall peg. A neigh followed by some movements told Jillian that her darling horse was bored. A little laugh escaped her, the first all week.

In no time she was in the large stall with him. He had laid down upon the soft wood chips that she knew he liked and looked up expectantly for a treat. Her hands were closed behind her back yet he knew that like always there was something for him. Jillian let out another giggle and brought out the honey oats cookie she had made for him. She kneeled in front of him and laid her palm flat near his mouth. He gently took the food from her hand and ate it with a neigh of appreciation towards her.

Jillian leaned forward and scratched his face and neck. It was such a regular gesture that Jillian understood suddenly that she would miss being able to do this with him. Once she left, the only company Pier would have is her father and Grover. The thought brought a tear to her eyes. Pier was her baby. She had helped deliver him when she was only 8 years old and had kept him in secret for two years afterwards. Then one spring she had met a rich Three who was desperate to mate her mare. Long story short, that had been the beginning of her horse breeding career.

With a smug smile she thought, _I may be the only Selected to have already been to the Royal Palace._ Of course, she had actually only been there to meet with the head of The Royal Stables for breeding purposes, but no one had to know that. She took herself out of thought and gently put her body across his. Her face nestled into his neck as she cried stronger. She didn't want to leave him but she had to just like she didn't want to be stuck in her house all week listening to old men go on about the same rules.

The creaky barn door made noises and she lifted her tear stained face to it. Her mother stood there clutching herself, face full of relief. "Jillian Genevieve Cadina, don't ever scare me like that again!" An annoyed sound escaped her throat and she pressed her raw face back into Pier. Now was not the time to deal with her mother. This was her sacred time with Pier, the calm before the glitzy storm known as a Selection.

Somewhere far away she heard herself mumble "I just wanted to say goodbye." Then two strong and warm arms were pulling her off of her baby. The hands were roughed and etched with hard work. Jason. She then turned to cry into his shoulder. "I don't want to leave him Jase. Why can't I take him with me?"

Jason pushed her back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Because he is like 2000 pounds Jillian. Do you know how many suitcases that would be equivalent to?" She smiled at him then pulled away to pick up her coat. It was true that he was a heavy horse. She looked at her mother and saw a red ring around her eyes that mirrored Jillian's own. She smiled a little at her mother and slipped into the worm wool.

"I'm sorry Mom. I just wanted to say goodbye to Pier. I leave in one day you know."

"Honey, I know how long I have you all to myself. Now we need to go speak to this man in the car. He said it was a deeply secret issue he needed to ask you about. Are you ready?"

Jillian turned to look at her brother pouring more water into Pier's dish and knew that both would be okay. She took the soft cashmere gloves from her mother's hands and pulled them on finger by finger. "Of course Mom. I could be the next Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>To explain this word vomit chapter, I picked Jillian as an example of how you would have to leave the one thing you loved deeply to be in the Selection. Also, she is super cool.<strong>

**Review please! I love them!**

**Now, my deadline to submit has passed. I had a whopping *drumroll* forty-one girls submitted! Now obviously more than four name only girls will be eliminated later. BTW, plane rides start next chapter! Anyways, the way I have picked the initial elimination is that the OCs that I didn't understand or see as thorough enough will leave before anybody else. Sorry. I figured you might want to know.**

**P.S. Sorry for the late update! I had a Girl Scout meeting. Is anybody else a GS?**

***UPDATE: AUTHORS, PLEASE SEND IN YOUR OC(S) SIGNATURE SCENT! CREDIT TO _shadeslayerprincess111 _FOR THE IDEA!***


	8. Preparations: Marissa

Marissa South was so nervous as she packed away her meager possessions that she was surprised she hadn't broken anything. Into her backpack went a pair of dance shoes, her lucky hair pin, and her favorite fairy tale as a child, The Twelve Dancing Princesses. They joined a miniature stuffed animal that her brother gave her as children one year for her birthday. If only he could be here now, she thought regretfully. After all, it was her fault that he was dead. If she hadn't wanted to go meet her then favorite singer at a meet and greet before her concert in Carolina, then they wouldn't have been there when the rebel bomb went off. Out of habit, Marissa touched the scar on the corner of her left eye. She had been one of the lucky few to have medical attention first. Doctors had told her that if she had been waiting for much longer, she would have permanent blindness instead of the occasional blurriness that she experiences in times of stress. That one simple memory drove Marissa to when she woke up on that awful cot and half of the world had been black.

_"Where's Garet?" Marissa turned her good eye around the room looking for her goofy older brother. Whiteness occupied every inch of the area that wasn't occupied by her parents and other people. A wave of dizziness slammed into her as she tried to sit up. It took the sight of somebody bleeding to death and the sound of another person vomiting to make her brain click into place. With brittle clarity she remembered the moments after the ice cream store ahead of them suddenly exploded. The feel of Garet grabbing her arm as the ground was knocked out from under her._

_She then felt a sharp prick at the corner of her left eye as if she was truly reliving the moment. Her fingers went to touch the cotton bandage only to find that some blood must have bled through during her memory. Marissa looked towards her mother for guidance as she must have a million times before. It was only this time, the first time, that she was crying. "He died Marissa. The rescue crews found him covering you." _

Even after five years have passed, that still had to be her darkest memory. Not even Garet's funeral, which had been her family of newly three and his fiancé, was as bad as the moment she learned that her selfless, incredibly amazing brother died. And it. Was. All. Her. Fault.

For the first one or two visits to the doctor, he had claimed she had PTSD and it would go away on it's own after she returned to a normal routine. That her guilt was simply survivor's syndrome. At the time it had seemed like a lie, only something said to scam her parents out of their already tiny funds. But then she had stumbled upon a dance studio her mother was applying to teach at and her life was saved. The hard work she put into learning dance everyday for eight to ten hours drove the dark thoughts in her mind away. Once she had learned more in three years than majority of girls learned in a lifetime of lessons, she took after her mother and began instructing little girls on the basics.

The thought of the little girls reminded Marissa to grab a present they had made her. It was a braided string made of colorful threads. They had called it a wish ribbon insisting that if she made a wish upon it while tying it onto her right ankle, it would fall off on the day that the wish came true. So far she had kept it in a silk pouch full of little mementos she picked up from every show she helped with. Marissa was simply going to put it in the bag but something stopped her. A look outside her window told Marissa to do the silly thing and go along with the six-year-old girls and make a wish. It took a few tries to word it perfectly.

_I wish that by the end of the Selection, my life will be over it's dark patches and everything will be happy for the rest of whatever remains. _Now content with the wish, she made the double knot and covered it with the cute mahogany booties she was wearing for her send-off. There was no chance that this sucker was coming off before it was time.

She grabbed a few more trinkets and left her room to find Trixie, the peppy woman assigned to escort her to her plane. Trixie gave Marissa a look over and nodded with satisfaction. In her hands was a simple hair decoration with fresh peonies, the official Carolina flowers. Marissa made a noise that somehow interprets as permission and Trixie was upon her hair and finding a good spot to place the fragile plant extensions in her blonde locks. It takes about ten minutes for her to find the spot and another twenty to place it in there without ruining her already carefully brushed style. Once she deems it perfect, Marissa hugged her parents one more time. They had already said their good-byes this morning before any of the staff from the palace was awake. Then as if she was their magnet, everybody in the apartment followed her outside.

Waiting was a large crowd that made her heart beat faster and left eyesight blur. Instantly both of her hands were being held by her parents. She sent both a grateful look and moved forward once more. The car came upon them faster than any believed and the family squeezed inside together.

Just as things were about to become awkward, her mother spoke up. "Marissa, darling, your father and I want you to know that you are always going to be our baby girl. We are incredibly proud of how gracefully you are handling this situation and we are sure Garet would be too." Those simple words made Marissa's eyesight go fuzzy for a different reson. She hastily wiped away the pooling tears and took her parents words to her heart.

"Thank you. I don't think I would have been able to compete without that." They knew exactly what Marissa was getting too. She needed to hear what Garet thought before she could finally move on completely. Too soon this small haven with her parents would be taken away. She took advantage of it and gave both a kiss on the cheek. Who knew when she would get to do that to them again?

The car took a winding path towards the near town square. Crowds were there to cheer her on surrounding a large stage in the middle. Marissa gave her parents another look before opening the door to leave her life. She numbly got out of the car and made her way to where the Province Governor was waiting with one hand extended. She took it before accepting the microphone. Trixie had grilled her all week on what she was to say during the quickie interview. She turned her best smile on and began the first interview in her life she had ever given.

* * *

><p><strong>So next week will be the first plane ride chapter unless there is popular demand for another character to have a departure chapter. On top of that, let it be said that if a girl gets a plane chapter, she will not get a makeover chapter and vice versa. Anybody and everybody can request to be in one or the other despite MainSupporting/Name-only status.**

**Yay! Moving along with the story. Also, if anybody keeps track of their appearance written in these chapters and the face claims, the links on my profile are of post-makeover.**

**Thanks to everybody who sent in signature scents! I really appreciate it.**

**_Done with random thoughts yet?_ I ask myself as I recover from the mess Rick Riordan made me with** Blood Of Olympus**. No.**

**Mega cookies to everybody who reviews/follows/faves. I will start working towards replying to them!**

**Random: I chose the province flower based off of meanings I find that suit the girl(s) coming from that province. Marissa's Peony means **"Healing."

**Random: If anybody PMed me in the past week, my internet was shady at best so I did replies tonight.**


	9. Plane Ride: Juliette

The plane seemed entirely too small for Juliette Stravotto as she made her way inside the posh interior. It didn't help that they girl behind her was making amazed sounds at everything they did. Her name was Penelope or Amoura or something? It didn't matter, Juliette decided. She was lucky to be on this plane at all. Two Fridays ago, she had been curled up in a ball on the couch watching the _Report _with her friends whenever she saw the girl behind her now get Selected. At first, she had been numb. Then slowly the feeling had settled in her bones of disappointment, the kind that makes you depressed for days afterwards. Her province, Clermont, was fairly close to the beginning so she had rocked herself as twenty or so provinces offered a new girl as tribute. Then Ashton Leston, the emcee for the Selection, started talking about how due to there being twin princes, the King has graciously allowed ten more girls to be Selected, blah, blah, blah.

By the time he was finished and was stepping towards a glass bowl full of names, Juliette had been in her friend's room to grab something from her schoolbag. It might have been her secret jewelry design sketchbook or maybe just a granola bar, but next thing she knew her smiling face was on the screen. It had been a crazy week after that. She had been poked, prodded, and asked intimate questions by strange people seemingly nonstop. Yet now she was on a royal airplane with three other girls. After sitting, Juliette noticed she was the only one who was nervous and fidgeting. The other three were laughing and joking with each other. This made her stop picking at her okay manicure she had applied last night. Instead her fingers started messing with the pink Carnation that was in a beautiful corsage. It was a different color from Polly (?) who had a yellow one carefully arranged in her braid.

If this was Prince Christian and Prince Jonathan's idea of telling the two girls from Clermount apart, it was in vain. The only characteristic they shared was dark hair. Juliette was tan with light green eyes, Paula had super pale skin and warm chocolate brown eyes. Whereas she was quiet and tended to sneak in the background, Patricia went up to everybody she met and hugged them.

Speaking of whatever her name was, she was making weird hand motions at Juliette. She must have made some face at the short girl as Paige grabbed the other two girls and pulled them towards her. The three approached her hand-in-hand with smiles bigger than the sky on their faces. The girl on the left spoke up first. She had fluffy dark hair that was shooting out in curls. "Hi! I'm Andrea Mackenzie but you can call me Andy. All of my friends do." She stuck out her unoccupied hand for Juliette to shake which she took reluctantly.

The girl from her own province was next. "Well, I'm sure you know who I am but in case you forgot, I'm Pandora Tomlin. By the way, did you know that our Carnations have different meanings? Mine is yellow which means cheerfulness. Your pink one means gratitude. And Andrea has a Gardenia which means joy. Sadie over here hails from Paloma and their province flower, Baby's Breath, has a meaning of festivity. Isn't that cool?"

Juliette made herself shake her head in agreement but she was speechless at the moment. These three girls were already super close and here she was gaping like a beached fish. The first thought that followed this was of course, so her name is Pandora? Wasn't Pandora the girl who unleashed those negative things into the world? She luckily was saved from having to reply as a gorgeous red haired girl walked onto the plane. Wait, walked wasn't the right word. Strutted suited her much better.

She gave all of the girls a half smile and sat down in a seat across the cabin from their group. Juliette's welcoming committee were off of her and had already jumped to where the newest girl was flicking through a magazine. In only a few minutes, they all had a fizzy drink in hand and a similar magazine. Snippets drifted over to Juliette but she turned her face to the window. She didn't want everybody to think she was anti-social _and_ a stalker. Outside of the glass were fuzzy clouds that covered a mainly urban area. It stayed this way until the plane landed for another passenger. Juliette pulled away from the glass view and towards the front. In everything about the Selection she had read, it had only mentioned 4 girls to a plane. At most it was five. So why were they stopping for a sixth girl?

The sixth girl was nothing special in all honesty. She had blond hair and had a fun edge to her walk. Anybody who saw this girl would know that she possessed major confidence. Her brown eyes seemed to scan the plane for somebody in particular. When they landed on Juliette her stomach squeezed itself into knots. This girl passed the others with only a small smile as she made her way to Juliette. She gracefully folded herself into the seat opposite her while she pulled out a flower comb which held her hair to a side. Finally the stranger broke the silence with, "Hi, I'm Piper Wimberton." Juliette stared at her for an infinite amount of time before snapping out of surprise from her bluntness.

"Sorry, um, hi. I'm Juliette. Juliette Stravatto. I'm from Clermont. It's nice to meet you," she finished lamely with an outstretched hand. Somewhere in her mind she was begging this girl was only telling Juliette her name before migrating to the group of girls at the front. The group, she also noticed, was quiet and watching their conversation. Juliette didn't blame them. Piper had just skipped right past her welcoming crew to meet the anti-social one in a corner. Who wouldn't be curious?

It was clear after a few minutes that Piper wasn't going to leave Juliette to meet anybody else. The attack pack came and began talking at once. Juliette zoned out and watched Piper watch her. The other four got bored quickly and left her again while the stare-down continued. Her eyes started to water and she looked down in her lap. A light laugh escaped Piper that made Juliette blush. Was this girl playing head games? Her entire face flamed up in embarrassment but she raised her gaze to look back. Piper's face was much more relaxed than the simple face that had been staring. "I know that you're Juliette. I also know that I'm going to be your ally in this competition. What do you think?"

Juliette thought about this. Piper knew nothing about her and she knew nothing of Piper. piper however projected an aura that Juliette liked. It would be hard not to feel the good vibes rolling off of her. "Okay. So tell me Piper, why did you just totally ignore them for me?"

Piper leaned her head to the left. "Well, if you must know, I am awesome a figuring out people from one look. I can tell that out of all of us here, you would be the best one to talk to." This made her feel slightly better about a stranger isolating her. So Juliette shook her head in agreement. It would take a little longer to warm up and trust Piper but so far she seemed cool. Maybe she could even make a friend out of this Selection. Then she would go home and prove her friends that she wasn't socially inept.

For the rest of the plane ride, the two swapped life stories and why they entered the Selection. When the plane landed, it felt natural that Juliette squeezed Piper's hand for reassurance. They broke ranks to move through the crowd waiting for them. Juliette started in awe at all of the people who held a person rooting for her. She smiled at the people holding them yet moved forward. She may have made a friend and shared life stories with her but Juliette wasn't quite ready for public interaction yet. As she slid into the back of a parked limo, she noticed that the others were at least shaking hands. Guilt ate her and Juliette debated going out when Piper spotted her. She flashed a smile at the crowds and came to Juliette's side. "Who wants to shake hands with strangers that much anyway? They could have Ebola you know." Juliette smiled at Piper's joke over the old disease which terrified her ancestors. There was a huge epidemic centuries ago so now it had become nothing more than a harmless disease.

"Hey Piper, they could be sweaty and pass on West Nile Virus." This caused a snort to escape Piper and soon the two were snort laughing in harmony. This was something Juliette learned on the plane. Piper loved laughing way too hard at stupid jokes. Bailey gave them a concerned look as she entered the vehicle. Pandora, Sadie, and Andrea followed. Then the car moved forward and it was time for the Selection to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Flower meanings in case you missed them! <strong>

**Juliette- Pink Carnation- Gratitude**

**Pandora- Yellow Carnation- Cheerfulness**

**Andrea- Gardenia- Joy**

**Sadie- Baby's Breath- Festivity**

**Bailey- Hibiscus- Delicate Beauty **

**Piper- Larkspur- Beautiful Spirit**

**Sorry about delayed updates! I'm having family issues and that has been preventing me from getting online. I'm sorry! I'll try to get back to every week but updates will be irregular for a while.**


	10. Makeover: Amanda

Flashing lights blinded Amanda as she stepped off of the plane. It was terrifying and electrifying. She was finally doing something useful for the Selection. She was in Angeles and ready for her makeover! That being said, as soon as she finished smiling with supporters and signing autographs, she teetered into the limo upon the ridiculous three inch heels she stole from her mother. In the car were her plane mates Tyler, Amora, Charlotte, Whitney, and Quinn. Unsurprisingly, she was the last one to enter. Amora had barely spared her fans a glance; Charlotte was much too shy to do more than smile. Quinn and Whitney, already fast friends, entered after them. Tyler had been in front of Amanda by a few steps and always sent mean smirks when people hugged however had given out hugs, kisses, autographs, and pictures. It felt so surreal to be here and she wanted to make sure she never forgot any bit of it.

As soon as she shut the door on the vehicle it lurched girls all around her were giggling and took tiny sips of the bubbling water left out for them. She was currently drinking it to soothe her nervous stomach. She was now on the other side of the country, far from her mother. In fact, this was the first time Amanda had ever been away from her family. In all of her 16 years she had never been far away from them. She looked over at Tyler for maybe a quick reassuring smile and was met with an eye roll. It hurt her in the depths of her heart. Tyler had been her best friend for so long now that without Tyler by her side she felt incomplete. It wasn't a brand new feeling. Tyler had been avoiding her ever since she was chosen as Belcourt's Selected. Tyler had managed to squeeze into the Selection via the extra ten. So that had placed a huge wedge in their friendship.

"Hey Amanda, do you think that the Princes are really identical?" Amanda threw a grateful look to Whitney for ending her awkward stare-down with Tyler. She had been nice enough to her but once Quinn got on the plane, Whitney didn't really talk to her again. Now that they were enclosed in a shiny black bubble, Amanda guessed this was her way of saying sorry.

"I don't know Whitney. I used to be friends with a twin and there were ways to tell her apart from her sister. I guess it just depends on how well you get to know them." As soon as the words left her mouth, Amanda could feel Tyler staring holes into her skull. They had never really talked about her sister that much so whenever Maya came up in conversations, it got slightly weird. Amanda had originally been friends with Maya. They had known each other ever since they were 5. Maya's family then hit a rough patch. She stopped coming by the bakery to hang out. But then Tyler came by one afternoon. Tyler told her that Maya had been diagnosed with an illness that they couldn't afford to treat. She then told her with tears in her eyes that Maya had died from her brain tumor about a week ago. The thought made her catch her breath. Maya's death still felt like a slap in the face. Maybe it had been a morbid beginning but it didn't take long for them to become best friends. And from the way she acted, it felt like maybe they would have a fast ending.

"Ohmigosh! I hope I make it far enough that I can tell the difference between them. That would be just absolutely amazing!" Quinn gave Whitney a quick pinch and laughed at her squeak.

"Whitney, you do realize that to make it that far, you'd have to be either Royal or chosen by one of them as their wife. Right?" Before they could continue the banter, a butler opened their door. Outside was one of the most beautiful buildings Amanda had ever seen. It had gorgeous towers combined with large, open windows. Off to the side was the private beach that lead off to Lake Sydney. Around her were lush gardens and grass so green it seemed unreal. Her heels made a soft "clink" upon touching the cobblestone driveway. The other five girls in the car had similar amazed looks. Amanda was awoken by a light spring breeze that caressed her bare skin. She took the butler's hand as she ascended the steps toward the doors.

Inside the building was just as regal. Then again, what Amanda got to see was regal. As soon as her heels touched the marble floors, she was being dragged by a servant into a room crowded by girls. Amanda was then placed none too gently onto an ottoman to wait. Seated next to her was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was short yet Amanda would have killed for her body. It was the body of somebody who was constantly working out. By the graceful way she was sitting, Amanda knew that she had to be a dancer.

With nothing to lose, Amanda stuck her hand out in front of her. "Hi. I'm Amanda." The girl turned her gaze to Amanda and started analyzing her. Satisfied, she returned the hand.

"Bethany. It's nice to meet you." They struck up conversation for a few minutes before both were taken to a little cubicle. In the one designated to her was a trio of girls that looked too young to be called women. She smiled shyly and shook their hands. The youngest one had cinnamon colored hair and she took charge. It was while they prepped her face for her makeover that she learned more information about them. Selena, Lissa, and Jessica were her maids for the duration of the Selection. All were more or less two to three years older than herself. Jessica was the head maid and she was in charge of basically everything humanly possible. Somewhere in the conversation, makeup was applied to her bare face. After basic information was exchanged, they sat and talked to Amanda about what image she wanted to project.

"I really want to look natural and not like a clown. However, I do also want to look like I do care about how I present myself." Jessica nodded and agreed that it would work well for her. After a little disagreement on dying her hair, things sailed smoothly. They applied a light coat of something called BB cream to her entire face and part of her jaw. An application of eye shadow occupied the next ten minutes. After that was the eyeliner. Coats of mascara finished her eyes and Lissa began fixing her eyebrows. Jessica started on her blush as Selena ran to grab multiple dresses for her to take a pick of. Soon all that was left was her nails and for her to step into a new outfit. Her nails were painted a pale pink and Selena did the tips of her toe nails in the same color. Jessica settled on placing her in a gorgeous white dress that offset her pale skin.

Once her dress was on, Amanda found her toes placed into strappy silver stilettos Her maids led Amanda to a large tray containing hundreds of tiny bottle. On each one was a scent title. In the end, Amanda chose the one labeled "Glitter". It was fun and light, something that she strove to be during the Selection. They sprayed it onto her wrist and on the hollow of her throat. Lissa brought over some simple silver jewelry that they place upon her.

In only a matter of seconds, Amanda was placed in front of a camera. She did a quick interview and took a few makeover photos. When she finally caught her breath, it was time for her tour of the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally updated. Yay! I know that was a rushed ending. I'm sorry. Leave me reviews on your thoughts. I want to know! Since I'm out for Thanksgiving break from today until Friday, I may get to update again. I hope so! Anyways, byyyyyeee! I have to go do chores. <strong>

**XOXO, the5SOS-YAfangirl**

**PS- Winners to the quote challenge were **Demigod-Gallagher-Selected, UltimateMaxmericaShipper, Artemis' hunters, Parisismydream, **and** tapioca. acoipat**! The rest of you either didn't put the author (Who is also my fave member of 5SOS) or didn't guess. That's cool too I guess. Also, **D.K. Anderson** and **majestictales **for PMing me their answers are safe!**


	11. Makeover: Brynn

Brynn wanted to back away from her maids when they brought out the makeup brushes. Yes, all three were sweet as pie. But they wanted to dye her hair chestnut after submitting her face to painting! That was beyond her limits of capability. She had worn makeup before and even now the feel of it made her skin crawl. And yet the royal family wanted her to wear it all day, every day. Combining that with the heels and constant dresses made Brynn question why she ever signed up for it. As her head maid Hazel finished the prep work and began on her makeup, something across the room caught her attention. A small girly with fiery hair was stumbling around on her five inch platforms. It was obvious that she was super uncomfortable with them yet she tried. In a way, Brynn respected her. The girl obviously came from a low caste yet she still walked with sass and confidence. Heck, Brynn thought, I'm a high 3 and I don't even have that sort of I-don't-care-I-know-I'm-flawless attitude.

"Brynn honey, do you want me to use charcoal or ebony eyeliner?" Brynn's eyes flicked over to the girl standing by her. Hazel was trying her hardest to make the makeover satisfying to her and Brynn was fighting her silently every step of the way. When she had first arrived it was over the trio's suggestion of going for the 'Sexy yet Silent' image. Brynn would have dramatic makeup, sexy dresses, and be the sweet and tempting underdog. She had made strangled noises when they tried explaining it. Needless to say, it wasn't chosen. After that Shailene and Tris shot off other ideas until Brynn agreed on going with 'Girl Next Door.' It was simple and understated, just like Brynn.

Pleadingly she put as much sadness into her eyes as possible when she asked Hazel, "Can we just go with none? Please?" Hazel gave her a sigh while she set down two identical eye pencils.

"Brynn, I'll make you a deal. If you will wear makeup when required, I will use the least amount possible." Brynn thought about what Hazel was offering her. She was being a brat by sitting here and complaining. Hazel was trying to be nice but Brynn could tell that she was slowly starting to annoy her. If Brynn accepted the offer, she would get out of waking up early to do hair and makeup. If Brynn denied it, Hazel would have her in the little cubicle for at least another hour.

"Okay. I guess use charcoal." She wrapped her hands around the edges of her seat and squeezed while Hazel picked at her eyelids. Time seemed to slow down while she waited for it to be over with. To take her mind off of the fact that there was a pointy stick _just above_ her eyeball, Brynn thought about Luke. Specifically, the last time that they had talked. It was the Friday that had changed her life.

_"Representing the beautiful province of Kent is Miss Brynn Wilde!" The hot chocolate she had been sipping was suddenly too much. It clogged her throat as Brynn looked towards the TV with big eyes. As she finished choking, her eyes confirmed what she thought to have misheard. Her smiling face was shining. She immediately swiveled her head to Luke but he had his face turned away. Her heart plummeted. She had worked so hard to capture his attention and the Selection had ruined all of that. __"Luke, I had no idea. I entered on a silly whim."_

_His head turned only slightly towards her. "Brynn, don't worry about it. I should have guessed that you would be picked for the Selection. The Princes would have to be crazy to not want you. Just, don't forget about your home." Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money before dropping it onto the table. She moved to stop him but something held Brynn back. She wanted to pull Luke close and never let him go. She would tell Luke about the major crush she had been harboring for him ever since they met last year. The sad look in his eyes held her back. If they were any indication, he returned her feelings. He was right in a way however. She was now a Selected. Until the competition was over, she belonged to the Royal Family._

_Hopelessly, Luke took her right hand in his. He gently kissed it as he rose. "Good luck Brynn Wilde. Knock 'em dead." With those parting words, he dropped the money on the table and left._

Shailene pulled Brynn from the memory when she passed her a garment bag. The bag was only halfway unzipped so only a few rogue sparkle were visible. From the way they pushed her behind a changing screen it seemed that she was behind schedule. As she unzipped the bag, her breath caught a little. The dress was pure silver sparkly on the top and lavender chiffon danced underneath it. She excitedly stripped the boring black and white outfit she wore to travel here in and slipped into the dress. The fabric clung to her in all of the right places and flared where it was supposed to. Brynn would deny it later but she let out a quiet "Squee!" at the dress.

The maids obviously agreed and passed Brynn a pair of simple heels to wear. Tris slipped jewelry onto her as Shailene asked her what Brynn wanted her signature scent to be. Upon seeing her hesitation, the maid dragged her over to tables covered in tiny bottles. She stood overwhelmed by all of the choices. Brynn would pick up a bottle and immediately dislike it. Others were okay but not something she would wish to be identified as specifically as hers. Just as she was about to give up, a short girl with auburn hair and black glasses joined her. Like Brynn had been earlier, she was surrounded by her three maids.

Not even meaning to, Brynn had picked up a tiny bottle labeled 'Apple Pie'. She took her time uncorking it as she listened to the girl talk. "How am I suppose to know what to choose? There has be almost a thousand choices!" Her maid said something back but it was too quiet for Brynn to hear. The girl made a snort like noise and sagged her shoulders. "Fine then. Do you have one that smells like old books?" The maids laughed at her and shook their heads no. The girl sighed and took the bottle they passed her. From her expression, it was something she didn't want. Deciding for herself that she wanted to meet this girl, Brynn corked Apple Pie and walked over to her.

"So what smell is that? I have Apple Pie." The girl gave Brynn a quick pass over and smiled.

She raised the bottle in her hand and laughed. "Pine. I asked for Old Books and this was the closest they could give me. I'm Quinn by the way, Quinn Carter from Labrador." She gestured towards Brynn's bottle and she switched with her. Both uncorked the scents and smelled them simultaneously. Both let out sighs of happiness. "Ohmigosh this smells heavenly! It's like they bottled up my mom's apple pie!"

Brynn laughed at Quinn's comment and took another sniff of the Pine bottle. "This smells just like the library I work at. I guess we both just found our signature scent."

"Now only if they made dresses as well as my mom's pie." Brynn looked down at her dress. It was black with gold detailing around the waist. The skirt was at first looking weird so upon a second glance Brynn saw the black fringe. Though Quinn was acting nonchalant about it, Brynn could see the pleasure she took in it being her first dress.

"Your dress is so sparkly! I love it!" A bouncy blonde came up to the duo. Her hair was in a bun and barely reached the top of her pink explosion dress. If girlishness could be spun into a dress, this would be the result. It was light pink with sequins sewn in random lines. The neckline was sweetheart and her cleavage was held back by the sheer panel that reached her neck. "If I could, I would just rip it off of you! Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Georgia Farrow. What's yours?"

Quinn stuck her hand out incredibly fast. "Quinn Carter. And this is..." Her sentence trailed off as Brynn realized she never gave Quinn her name.

"Brynn Wilde from Kent. Wait, did you say your name is Farrow? Is your father David Farrow? He wrote this book over politics that my library has been waiting to buy for ages! Do you think you could get me a copy?"

"Ugh, I don't know." Georgia let out a giggle and started twisting the bracelet on her wrist. "I don't really pay attention to what my daddy does. I don't think he really has the time to write a book."

Quinn looked at Georgia like she was crazy. "You don't even know who your parents are? Wow." She then started to laugh. Bless Georgia's heart, the blonde laughed along with Quinn. If she had any idea that Quinn was laughing at her, she showed no sign of it. Quinn's laugh was taken as her goodbye when she started walking away. Georgia soon stopped laughing and left not long after. Shailene came and took the bottle out of Brynn's hand. When she sent her a silent look, Brynn replied, "Yeah. This is it Shailene." The maid spritzed the fragrance on her and led her to the line of girls waiting to get their photo taken.

Out of the line, Brynn noticed a few names she knew such as Lainey Wong, the famous actress, and Malia Whittemore, the up and coming outfits didn't vary much from the other sparkly cocktail dresses. Lainey's obviously was drawing attention to her New Asian roots that had made her famous in the first place. Malia's was shorter and tighter than should have been allowed on the first day. Why she was wearing that was over Brynn's head. They weren't even meeting the Princes today! Brynn shook her head at some of the other girls and waited for her turn to be photographed. Some girls were beyond reasoning.

* * *

><p><strong>How about that chapter? Links are up on my profile for every outfit I described! <strong>

**As you can probably tell, I love writing from Brynn's POV. And I know I promised y'all some of Prince Christian but by the time I finished Brynn, it was already a pretty busy chapter. I had to pull forward characters I forgot last chapter (Lainey, Georgia, and Cecily). Plus, there wasn't a need for a royal's side yet. Sorry.**

**If you haven't read it yesterday, I replaced the A/N I posted as Chapter 10 with a new chapter! Go view it!**

**Happy belated Thanksgiving to all of my fellow Americans! I woke up from my food coma to write this. Which brings me to another topic. I have my laptop back and it is the season for holiday breaks! I will try to update multiple times when I go on break for Christmas to makeup for my missing Sundays. Fingers crossed I'm back on schedule by 2015!**

**Well, I gotta go my lovelies! If anybody was curious, the playlist I listen to while writing this is **5SOS, _Four_ **by **One Direction, **and** _1989_ **by **Taylor Swift.** Do not judge but I love all of those albums! (Well, I just love 5SOS. Not very picky on which songs I listen to by them.)**  
><span>


	12. Makeover: Luna

It was heaven to Luna as she sorted through the dresses waiting for her. Her maids Annabeth, Reyna, and Kathleen had all agreed that Luna had the best idea of clothes that would look cute on her. She technically wasn't suppose to be back in the holding area so anytime a new maid came in she would hide underneath the clothes. When she finally found the one she wanted, a maid came in her direction. Luna bit her tongue and dropped underneath the clothes. When she got up, Luna's face flamed when she saw that the dress she wanted had been taken away. It had been a light blue and silver dress with a tail like adornment on the left side. The dress had drama and flair, which were the reasons she had wanted it! Now she would have to find another.

After a half hour of searching, Luna found a suitable replacement. It had a black top with a giant bow at the waist before flaring out into a skirt of many different feathers. While it was not her first choice, it worked well enough. She took the hanger off of the rack and began putting it into a garment bag when someone stopped her.

"Excuse me but this is my rack of dresses." Luna turned with the garment bag in hand to see a very annoyed girl. She had shiny chocolate brown hair and probably a pretty smile but it was hard for her to tell when the girl was frowning. The two stood there staring at one another until she cleared her throat and looked away. She held out her hand and Luna realized she wanted the dress. Seeing that there were no other fun dresses left on the racks, Luna decided to ask for it.

"Hi. My name's Luna. I am so sorry about taking your dress. Its just that my maids didn't really have any dresses right for me and then I started looking through the racks and I saw this one." At that point she unzipped the bag and showed the other girl. Her eyes went round and she took a tiny step back. Seeing the reaction encouraged Luna to continue, "I mean, we all have tons of dresses here. So you won't miss this one, right?" She frowned deeper and stepped forward. Luna realized that she may actually want her dress.

She looked directly at the bag as she said, "Look Luna, I just don't want you stealing my dress. However, seeing that you're kinda nice, you can have that." She flicked her hand at the bag when she spoke. It was obvious that she didn't appreciate the weirdness of the dress.

Luna jumped towards her and hugged the girl. She was stiff and didn't hug back, surprising Luna. She backed off and smiled hugely. "Thank you so much! Wait, what's your name? You know, since I'm taking your dress and everything." A moment too late Luna realized that she probably was being creepy. She had just stolen the girl's dress and now she was awkwardly hugging her.

The girl gave Luna a look and moved past her towards the dresses. "Indya Louis from Likely. And please, don't ever hug me again." She picked a purple dress with black tulle overlaid upon it from the rack and held it up to herself in front of a mirror. Luna gave the outfit a critical eye before speaking her mind.

"That purple is really pretty for your skin tone. And the patterns on the black tulle are really cute with your curls. If I was your maid, I would pair it with a simple bracelet and maybe a statement necklace? Hold on a second!" Luna raced towards the jewelry lying by her clothes. She picked up a combo made of smooth black gems before going back to where Indya was. There was a surge of happiness when she saw that Indya hadn't left while she was gone. She thrust the jewelry out to the girl. "Here you go Indya. Since I took your dress and all I figured I might as well give you some of my jewelry." Upon seeing her faltering face, Luna suddenly felt the need to talk about herself. "I'm a fashion designer, and like I study art and color on the weekend. The jewelry just screamed to me that it would match you."

Indya took the jewelry and went back to the mirror. Luna watched as she saw the combination of jewelry improve the outfit. She flipped her curls over her shoulder and called out, "Brenda, I found it!" She then turned back towards Luna and whisper yelled, "Thanks Luna. I'll deal with my maids over the dress. Hurry up and go!"

Luna didn't need to be told twice. She took her garment bag and ran towards her changing area. She changed quickly and had Kathleen grab some feather earrings for her. As Annabeth was touching up on her loose waves, Luna saw her first dress on a tall and skinny girl. She had porcelain skin and gorgeous red hair. The girl was taking her after photos at the moment and from the poses she made Luna knew the girl was a model. She moved too easily in front of the camera and looked too model-esqe to not be. Luna grabbed Reyna's arm and quietly asked her who the other girl was.

"That's Lady Bailey from Tammins, miss. She's a Two." Luna made a guttural noise. How dare this perfect girl steal Luna's almost stolen dress? She would have gone over and demanded the dress if not for the one she was currently in.

"Reyna, I want you to keep an eye on the clothes that her maids make. I don't trust Bailey." Reyna agreed and sent Luna on her way to take her photos. When the line moved, Luna finally ended up in front of the camera. She smiled and did the funkiest poses she could. If her maids hadn't made her put in contacts, she would have done even more poses. Eventually she finished and made her way towards the tour group. It was small with only about nine people in it including herself.

The guide was their lessons master Olivia. She started them out at the front and made their way towards the Palace gardens, then the movie theater, sanctuary, indoor/outdoor water park, and many more rooms that Luna forgot. She was honestly too busy imagining living here for the rest of her life. It was such a grand building that she felt that she could start exploring it now and never finish. Once, they passed by the kitchen and Luna smelt something heavenly from inside of it. If it had not been for Olivia's brisk pace, she would have sneaked off to go eat that food.

When they made it to the floor where the Selected were going to be sleeping for the duration of their stay, Luna got a dose of even more unbelievable moments. Her room was incredibly large with plush carpeted floors and a king size canopy bed. Around her were fresh bouquets of her province's flower, the alstroemeria. When she plopped down on her bed, it felt to be made of clouds because it was that heavenly. Once she found the strength to leave her bed, Luna found that her room had a balcony with a view of the English Garden. The closet they had provided her with was walk in and huge, already brimming with clothes. Her bathroom would have made people cry with how beautiful it was. When she looped back to her bedroom, Luna started giggling. She was living like a princess!

After a good round of giggles, she sat down at the beautiful desk to write her family. Luna pondered what to write before she began with inspiration. If anybody would find her sudden anger towards somebody choosing the dress she was going to steal funny, it would be her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>High five to myself for updating so quickly! I'm proud of me. So if you wanted to know, the castle I am basing this loosely off of is Schwerin Castle. Gorgeous! Review this and Chapter 11 please! I will hopefully have Chapter 13 up soon too. Then I'll be all caught up.<strong>


	13. The First Night: Jillian

"Lady Jillian, it's time to head downstairs for dinner." Jillian sighed and mumbled an incomprehensible answer to her maid Regina. Or maybe it was Lindsey? Maybe Gia. It would be her luck to get maids that were all super gorgeous and definitely should not have been maids. With effort and help from one of the girls, Jillian got up from her bed and walked towards her vanity. It surprised her to see some of the Selected didn't want their makeover earlier that day. Maybe it was some what shallow of her, but Jillian absolutely adored the way her maids had complimented her. They had gushed about her green eyes and one of them couldn't get over her natural tan. Another had exclaimed that she "just couldn't wait to get to play with your hair!" It also helped her bruised ego when one of them would lift their perfect eyebrows because they were "so jelly" of her.

The same one that was excited earlier was probably the one French braiding her hair into a milkmaid braid at the present moment. Another was touching up her makeup and the third was tidying up her bed. Jillian sighed and made herself comfortable on the plush bench. Life was definitely not hard for her. Yesterday she had been crying into Pier and freezing her butt off in Allens. Today she was living like royalty at the palace, anxious for her time with the Princes tomorrow. When the girls were done with her makeup, Jillian was taken out of her trance long enough to slip into a dress custom made for her. It had a light green skirt, a V-neck white top with lace three-quarter sleeves, and slight peek-a-boo slots on her sides. The dress was the perfect mixture of carelessness and slightly revealing. It showed off her tan and perfect skin without being inappropriate. A pair of white flats completed her simple look and Jillian was skipping down the stairs.

A few other girls looked confused and followed her. If their looks indicated anything, they had stayed in their glitzy cocktail dresses from the photo shoot earlier. How they managed that was beyond Jillian. She had wasted no time in slipping out of hers and into the silky pajama set waiting for her. The dress she currently wore was much more comfortable than the first but it didn't beat those pajamas.

Feeling invincible, Jillian was eager to be in the dining room. She was almost there too when a foot stepped on the heel of her left shoe and nearly sent her tumbling. She turned to give the person responsible trouble but was face-to-face with her new friend Piper. Behind her was Juliette laughing up a storm and trying to contain it. The three had met that afternoon during the Palace tour. At first Piper had annoyed her but after she made fun of Olivia, Jillian began to warm up to her. Long after the tour was over, Piper had came to Jillian's room with Juliette and all three had played ice breaker games in their PJs. They had even formed inside jokes to her maids surprise.

"So Piper, tell me this: why does the horse go oink?" Jillian asked with a wink.

Piper turned a burning shade of pink that clashed with the blue dress she was wearing. "Jillian! I told you already that I didn't mean that!"

"Really? I just asked if you had ever seen a horse and you oinked!"

Juliette, now able to breathe, chimed in, "Don't forget the snort Jilly Bean!"

Now it was Jillian's turn to blush from embarrassment. "My name is not Jilly Bean! It is Jillian Genevieve Cadina! And do not start with the stupid nicknames Juliette!"

"Juliette, in all seriousness, did you steal that dress from the sun?" Piper managed to squeak out; she still was inflamed from her animal slip up. Jillian chided her for making the bad joke about Juliette's yellow dress that actually did look like it did not three continued their jokes and walked into the dining room. Whereas earlier the U shaped table structure had been empty, it magically now had 45 place settings setup with 45 name cards. A few other early arrivals were checking for the spots and then looking at who is placed around them. With linked arms, the trio strode forward and began their search.

They started with the right table and began searching. Towards the middle section, they found Jillian's seat. With a wave of crushing disappointment Jillian realized that neither one of her friends were place near her. With a fake smile she sent them on and took her seat. She fiddled with her skirt for a few minutes before looking at the names surrounding her. Almost all were completely foreign. On her left side was Jemma Sparks, a girl she had briefly met during makeovers. On her diagonal right was Sadie Karcasse, the girl in the room neighboring her own. The one on her right was Indya Louis, a girl she missed earlier. Vanessa Lienes was placed at her diagonal left. The latter two made her anxious because what if they hated Jillian's guts?

There was not enough time to worry because as soon as she set Vanessa's name card down, Jemma took her seat. The girl towered over Jillian even sitting and had muscles that had Jillian silently praying that she never got on Jemma's bad side. She shot Jillian a look with her pale blue eyes and Jillian almost went into cardiac arrest. If she was going to win Jemma over, Jillian decided that she had to begin that night.

"Hi Jemma! We met earlier today, during makeovers." The girl gave Jillian a look of discomfort and silently moved closer to the girl on her other side. Realizing that her strategy wasn't going down quite right, Jillian started talking about a new topic. "I'm so sorry if I seem weird. It's just that I'm really nervous for tomorrow and my friends are seated at the other table."

Jemma's eyebrow plucked up at the mention of the next morning. "Why would you be nervous? It's just another day."

Jillian let out a nervous laugh and mentally high-fived herself. "It's only when we get to meet Prince Christian and Prince Jonathan! I heard that if you don't make a good first impression that they send you home, right then and there." Jillian had lowered her voice during the second half of her sentence, adding more dramatic flair then necessary. From the look on Jemma's face, she had believed her every word.

Jillian let out a little smile at Jemma's naivety and let out a mental squeal as the first course was brought out. She definitely wasn't going to starve during the Selection.

* * *

><p><strong>So that chapter wasn't the best I'll admit. Okay. I'm sorry <strong>crayonsonamap **for the horrible Jillian representation. Well, the next update is breakfast! And the Prince introductions! YAASSS! It will be from Bethany's POV ;)**

**Review, review, review! Let me know why your character should have some time with the Prince and I may write it as a bonus chapter. Just saying...**

**Lastly, announcing my very own special contest! This fic needs a better cover so here are the rules! **

**-It has to be like the original series covers. I want a girl in a super gorgeous dress in front of the shattered mirror, etc, etc,**

**-Must have the title on it.**

**-I do NOT want it to be white or black. Please.**

**Winner will get promoted to main (if already a main, you will get insta-Elite status) and receive an awesome chapter in your character's POV! PM me if you intend to enter and I will send back info on how to send me the image! Goodnight everybody and stay fabulous.**


End file.
